Shards Of A Broken Heart
by Taijutsudemonslayer
Summary: Lilly sees Lori and Judith dead on the ground from her rifle round after being told to fire by The Governor, Lilly instantly regrets pulling the trigger and turns to The Governor, seeing Michonne's katana nearby Lilly picks it up and stabs Phillip in the chest w/it, then Maggie runs over and shoots The Governor in the face, killing him. Now, that The Governor is dead can the people
1. The End Of Madness

**Shards Of A Broken Heart**

**By Taijutsudemonslayer**

**Walking Dead**

**Lilly Caul**

**Maggie Greene**

**Lori Grimes **

**Rick Grimes**

**Judith Grimes**

**Carl Grimes**

**Phillip Blake/The Governor**

**Michonne**

**Sasha**

**Glenn**

**Austin Ballard**

**Alice**

**Horror/Romance**

**Lilly/Maggie**

**Sasha/Michonne**

**Unrequited Glenn/Maggie, Lilly/Austin**

**Stephanie Caul (OFC, Lilly's baby)**

_Lilly sees Lori and Judith dead on the ground from her rifle round after being told to fire by The Governor, Lilly instantly regrets pulling the trigger and turns to The Governor, seeing Michonne's katana nearby Lilly picks it up and stabs Phillip in the chest w/it, then Maggie runs over and shoots The Governor in the face, killing him. Now, that The Governor is dead can the people of Woodbury live peacefully w/ Rick Grimes and his group from the Prison? Only time will tell._

Part 1: The End Of Madness

"True peace is merely not the absence of tension; it is the presence of justice." - Martin Luther King Jr.

**Chapter 1**

**Maggie froze when she saw Lori fall forward clutching baby Judith in her arms.**

**"LORI!" **

**Lilly, along with everyone else on both sides of the fighting cease what they're doing to watch the heart-wrenching drama play out before them. Lilly watches as her round tore through the woman, then Lilly saw her lying underneath the woman -A baby! '_I-I killed a baby?! Oh God in Heaven no!' _Lilly's mind screamed, unable to process what her eyes were seeing.**

**The Governor smiled and patted Lilly's left shoulder lightly.**

**"Nice work, Lilly." he said lightly. Lilly, eyes full of tears spins around, fixing her hot, angry gaze on Philip.**

**"What did you just say to me?" Lilly growled through gritted teeth.**

**Philip raised an eyebrow at Lilly. "I said nice work, it was a compli-."**

**Lilly slapped The Governor so hard that it sound like a gunshot.**

**"You...you told me to fire! You son of a..." Lilly sobbed as Austin ran over to the brunette and tried to comfort her, but Lilly was having none of it. She shoves Austin away from her roughly.**

**"Get away from me, Austin!" Lilly screamed before refocusing all of white hot rage on Philip.**

** Lilly punched Philip in the face so hard that he lost four teeth.**

**Across the yard, Sasha is holding Michonne, who has a bullet wound in her thigh towards a destroyed fence, Maggie ran over to Lori's bloody form as did Lilly and Austin. **

**Maggie dropped to her knees and rolls Lori's body off of Judith and cradles the dead woman as Lilly does the same to the body of Judith. **

**"I'm sorry... Please forgive me." Lilly whispers as she gently rocks back and forth on her knees.  
**

**Philip watches Lilly and the other brunette woman, who are both on their knees.**

**"We'll...take them back to Woodbury and bury them." Lilly says to Maggie.**

**"What?" Maggie asks in a whisper.**

**"I want to bring this woman and her child back to Woodbury so that you and your people can bury them so that they can rest in peace." Lilly said before wiping her eyes.**

**"What about The Governor?" Maggie asked. Lilly looks back over her shoulder at Philip and sighed.**

**"I'll take care of him." Lilly hissed.**


	2. Road Map To Revival

**Ch. 2**

**Maggie looked down and saw Michonne's sword and sheath lying on the ground, she picks it up and hands it to Lilly.**

**"Use this, but please bring it back." Maggie whispers. "Sure thing..." Lilly replied.**

**"Oh sorry, Maggie." Maggie said.**

**"I'm Lilly, Maggie." Lilly said with a smile. Maggie hands the ornate scabbard over to Lilly, when their hands touch, both Maggie and Lilly feel a spark of electricity pass between them that sends a warm, tingly feeling through the two women. Maggie returns Lilly's smile before Lilly stands up and turns around, Lilly runs towards the tank on The Governor's blind side. Michonne and Sasha watched as this happened with mounting apprehension.**

**"Come here, Maggie." Lilly whispered, Maggie quickly follows, artfully dodging three shambling corpses in orange jumpsuits and joined Lilly at the tank. **

**"Get to your friends Maggie, here, take these keys. They're to a transport that just outside the main gate, there is a map to Woodbury in it." Lilly explains as she hears a woman's bloodcurdling scream as she is ripped apart by seven Walkers.**

**"Maureen Jackson." Lilly says quietly as tears slowly eased down her porcelain face.**

**"What about you, Lilly? I'm not gonna just..." Maggie said, but was stopped by Lilly gently cupping Maggie's face in her hands and gazing deep into Maggie's eyes. **

**"Maggie, someone has to stop this madness, you get your friends outta here...I'll catch up with you...if I can." Lilly whispers, Maggie nods.**

**Before parting ways Maggie looks at Lilly and hugs her tightly.**

**"Be careful." Lilly said, trying to hide her blush.**

**"You too." Maggie said with a wink.**

**Maggie hurried over to Michonne and Sasha and explained the escape plan, back at the tank Lilly sighed, calming herself before making her move.**

**Standing on the M1 tank Philip raises his one arm and points to an eight year old girl, then Lilly hears the words that makes her go cold.**

**"Kill her." Philip said ruthlessly.**

**The woman standing next to The Governor aims for the child's back. Sasha and Michonne are coaxing the child towards them, but then a single shot rings out. Michonne and Sasha watch in horror as the little girl named Tina go down in a blood mist that erupted from the child's small chest.**

**"TINA!" Sasha screamed as she buried her face in Michonne's chest in tears.**

**Lilly began shaking, her rage reigniting, she drew the sword and charged Philip from his blind spot, gripping the hilt of the sword tightly Lilly took one mighty swing and sliced clean through the woman who had just killed Tina, then Lilly thrusts the expertly sharpened steel into Philip Blake's black heart.**

**Maggie helped get Sasha, Michonne, Rick, Carl, Daryl, Glenn, and the others into the transport truck. Then she looked over and saw Lilly standing in front The Governor, who is on his knees with Michonne's sword coming out of his chest.**

**Quickly, Maggie hops out of the truck and runs over to Lilly as she yanks the blade out of Philip.**

**As she approached the pair Maggie flashes back to when The Governor had threatened to rape her if she didn't tell him where the prison was, Maggie drew her H&K P8 and leveled it at Philip's forehead when she reached him.**

**"You've been impeached." Maggie said, then she pulled the trigger.**

**The trip back to Woodbury was a tense one, Lilly was busy wrapping up Michonne's injured right leg.**

**" will take care of that bullet when we get to Woodbury." Lilly said to Michonne, who smiles at her.**

**"What about the people who don't react to the news of The Governor's death, Lilly?" Maggie asked.**

**"They'll be free to either stay or leave if they wish." Lilly answers.**

**"We can set up committees to help run Woodbury better." Rick says.**

**"That sounds like a good idea, Mr. Grimes." Lilly says smiling at the older man.**

**"Just Rick, please." Rick says with a laugh.**

**Once Lilly is done wrapping Michonne's leg she moved to sit next to Maggie, who gently places her left hand on Lilly's thigh and smiles at her. Austin and Glenn see this and become filled with contempt and anger.**

**Once they were back in Woodbury Lilly called a meeting, wherein she explained how Philip had lied about the prison group wanting to attack and raid Woodbury, how he had caused the deaths of Lori Grimes, her baby girl Judith, and little Tina Marcus, Michonne and Sasha broke down in tears when they heard Tina's name.**

**Lilly announces that Woodbury is going to become a democracy and leadership committees will be formed. And anyone that wants to leave is welcome to do so.**


	3. An Ominous Warning

**Ch. 3**

**No one decides to leave Woodbury, Lilly, Maggie, and Rick begin forming the new infrastructure of Woodbury.**

**The call the WGC, or Woodbury Governing Council, a voting system is established, the fights are abolished, which pleases Alice and Dr. Stevens immensely. Hershel and Sasha are appointed to the Ministry Of Health along with Dr. Stevens and Alice while Maggie is given the title of Second In Command behind Lilly, Lilly also tells Maggie that she'll be sharing Lilly's apartment (Which used to be Philip's)**

**So, after the place is cleaned up, Penny taken care of by Daryl, and Lilly's things were moved in Lilly brings Maggie to their new place, Maggie looks impressed as she looked around.**

**"This is really nice, Lilly." Maggie said.**

**"Only the best for my First Lady." Lilly said, causing Maggie to blush. Lilly walks over to Maggie and gently strokes Maggie's face.**

**Before Maggie could say anything Lilly closed the distance between them and pressed her lips tenderly against Maggie's. **

**soon Lilly and Maggie were in the middle of a passionate and deep French kiss. "You have the most wonderful touch, Lilly" Maggie whispered.**

**"Don't stop. Please don't stop." Lilly moaned a few moments later.**  
**"I won't Lilly. Don't you stop." Maggie panted. Soon both Maggie and Lilly were naked and lying in Lilly's bed, Lilly was laying on top of her new brunette lover looking down at her lovingly. "Now. Please, Lilly?" Maggie whispered finally.**

**Maggie spread her legs and Lilly entered Maggie slowly, very slowly with a strap-on she had found. Lilly kept going as far as she could inside Maggie. Since Lilly was on top she held her weight on her forearms. Maggie wrapped her legs around Lilly's waist as she began thrusting in and out of Maggie. Maggie wore a blissful smile as she moaned sweetly as Lilly's fake member filled her up, she pulled Lilly down into a passionate kiss. Lilly moaned into Maggie's kiss as she pushed herself deeper into her new girlfriend.**

**"Ohhh Lilly, keep going." Maggie moaned as Lilly began to increase the speed of her thrusts, but then as the pair was getting into a nice groove Lilly's room door opened and in walked Austin and Glenn. They froze when they saw Lilly and Maggie.**

**"Lilly, what are you doing?!" Austin shouted angrily as Lilly slipped the toy cock out of Maggie's wet pussy and put her panties and bra back on. Maggie did the same.**

**"We were cementing our newly discovered love for each other, if it's any of your business, Austin." Lilly hissed.**

**"You're carrying my baby Lilly and you're cheating on me with a woman!"**

**"We're not together, Austin." Lilly said.**

**"Neither are we, Glenn." Maggie quipped.**

**"Think about this, Lilly. I'll make you regret this." Austin said harshly.**

**"I'd be careful Austin, your words could be interpenetrated as a threat." Lilly says calmly.**

**"No threat, just some friendly advice, Lilly." Austin said before turning and leaving the room.**

**"Heed Austin's advice ladies." Glenn said, then with an evil, shark-like grin he said, "Have a good night you two." Then Glenn followed Austin out of the apartment.**


	4. Deadly Trap Set

**Ch. 4**

**The next morning Lilly and Maggie wake up and shower before beginning their first day as the leaders of Woodbury. As Lilly and Maggie made their way down Main Street an elderly woman named Terri Alonzo ran up to Lilly and Maggie in tears. "Lilly, my daughter Nyssa is hungry and we don't have enough rations to last long, please help me." Lilly flashed a 100 watt smile at Terri. **

**"Of course Terri, Maggie and I are going on a run for food and supplies." Lilly said reassuringly.**

**Maggie also smiled at Terri, "We'll keep you safe, Terri, please have faith in us." Maggie says. Terri nods.**

**"You really know how to talk to people, Lilly." Maggie says.**

**"And you can really reassure people, I'm so glad that you're here, Maggie." Lilly said cheerfully. **

**Maggie sees Austin, Glenn, Gina Miles, Lisa Monroe, and Sandra Wilson all coming their way.**

**"Good morning Lilly, Maggie." Lisa says cheerfully. **

**"God morning, Lisa." Maggie said. "We want to go on the run the supply run with you two." Austin says, more than asks. **

**"Is the wall secure?" Lilly asks. "Yes, Rick and Daryl are there leading their guys." Glenn replied.**

**The group of seven gather their ammo and melee weapons before climbing into the transport truck.**

**"What's our destination, Lilly?" Lisa asked.**

**"The Bargin Mart near Ravensberg." Lilly said, everyone nods. It was at this moment that Austin and Glenn devise a treacherous and deadly plan.**

**"Maggie?" Lisa asked quietly.**

**"Yes?" Maggie replied.**

**"Does your group still hate us?"**

**"No Lisa, we didn't want to fight with Woodbury, we wanted peace."**

**"The Governor wanted the prison no matter what, I wish I would have seen through him before all the loss." Lilly said. Lisa gently touches Maggie's shoulder.**

**"Well we're all glad that you all are here." Lisa says.**

**Austin scoffs and Glenn rolled his eyes.**

**"I've got the mounts for the flashlights." Sandra says, handing out the gun mounts.**

**Lilly and Maggie snap the mounts onto their handguns.**

**Thirty minutes later Gina pulled into the Bargin Mart's parking lot.**

**"OK people, stay alert, stay tight, and watch out for each other." Lilly said.**

**Nods come from all around, Lilly shares a glance with Maggie, a worried look crosses Lilly's delicate features.**

**Maggie knows that look- A look of fear and uncertainty, Maggie grasps Lilly's right hand and squeezes it gently.**

**"Don't worry Lilly, I'm right here with you." Matthew whispers.**

**Lilly smiles warmly at Maggie before she, along with the others exit the truck.**


	5. No Way Out

**Ch. 5**

**"Austin, you and Glenn are with Maggie and I, Lisa, Gina, Sandra you three stay with the truck, back it up to the loading dock." Lilly orders gently.**

**"Be careful in there." Lisa says timidly, Lilly and Maggie look at Lisa and give her a nod. Lilly, Austin, Maggie, and Glenn open the double doors slightly and slip inside the Bargin Mart, Lilly and Maggie take point, the women fan out, Lilly to the left and Maggie to the right. Glenn follows Lilly and Austin follows Maggie. **

**The group quickly gathers food, water, and medicine that is usable. Then they take everything out to the truck, where Lisa, Gina, and Sandra load up the supplies, Lilly, Maggie, Austin, and Glenn re-enter the retail store to look for survivors. The foursome don't know it, but another group is watching them from atop a nearby ridge.**

**Meanwhile, back inside Lilly and Glenn are in the Home & Garden section, Glenn sees a group of about nine corpses feeding, he smiles. Glenn reaches out and knocks over a cordless trimmer, the Walkers stop feeding and take notice of Glenn and Lilly.**

**"Sorry Lilly." Glenn said before turning and running, Lilly opens fire on the group of Walkers. Maggie and Austin are close by when they heard the gunfire.**

**"Lilly." Maggie said breathlessly before she sprinted towards the gunfire.**

**Lilly dove behind the service desk, popping up every so often to pick off Walkers two at a time, Maggie dashed around the nearest corner and nearly ran into a shambling, putrid looking woman with half a scalp and no upper lip. Maggie fired two quick blasts that brings the female Walker down in a fine blood mist.**

**"Lilly!" Maggie yelled, "I'm OK Maggie, I'm behind the service desk!" came Lilly's reply. Just then Maggie felt the pressure of a gun's barrel pressed against the back of her head.**

**"Austin, what are you doing?" Maggie...we...we have to help Lilly!" Maggie yelled.**

**"Don't worry about Lilly, Maggie, you'll both be dead soon enough."  
**

**Just then Lilly's scream tore through the chilly air, drawing even more Walkers out of the shadows.**

**Maggie and Austin find themselves surrounded by dozens of dead hands reaching for them.**


End file.
